villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stone Generals
The Brotherhood of Yaotl, also known as the Stone Generals, are four Aztec generals and are the main antagonists of the 2007 film TMNT and its videogame adaptation of the same name. History Past In 1,000 B.C., over 3,000 years ago, the Aztec warrior king Yaotl (today known as Max Winters) and his siblings generals; Gato, Serpiente, Mono and Aguila, led his army and fought by side together with the singular goal: to conquer all the kingdoms of the known world. Their "brotherhood" have learned of a special constellation called the Stars of Kicaan, which aligned every three thousand years to open a portal to another dimension. Yaotl had managed to retrieve the devices used to attract the portal's energy, and timed the release of the portal with their attack on an enormous and powerful city by the name of Xalica within the ancient land of Pexmac with the alignment of the stars. The warlord becomes immortal from the power of the opened vortex, but his four generals are turned to stone by that same energy unfortunately. The portal also released thirteen immortal monsters of unknown species that destroy Yaotl's entire army as well as his enemies within the now destroyed land of Xalica. Resurrection 3,000 years later, Yaotl sought to rid himself of the "curse" of immortality, going by the name Max Winters, and found his brothers and sister to get the thirteen monsters that were released years ago, and managed to get twelve of the beasts. However, Aguila started to suspect that their brother was going to get rid of them to keep the immortality for himself, not realizing that, once the monsters were sent back, Winter's immortality would be lifted as well. Betraying their Leader But then, it turned out that Winters was trying to get rid of the immortality, to redeem himself for the damage he and his siblings had done. But the siblings believed he had gone soft and weak, and still thought they should keep their immortality and continue their conquest to take over the world. Eventually, they were sucked into the vortex with the monsters, and became human again. The Four Generals, unlike Max, showed no remorse for their actions. They did everything they could to avoid becoming human again. The fact that they were all willing to kill his brother proves that they are selfish on top of their ruthless nature. Powers and Skills The Stone Generals are excellent in battle as its seen in the begining of the movie. During the hunt for the thirteen monsters they take the monsters down fast and easy by themselves while the Foot Clan take the beating for them. All of their eyes are glowing red and on their chest, you can see a medallion that is glowing red which might be their hearts but its unknown where Max Winter got them from. Each one of them is skilled with a certain weapon. Each of them, despite possibly being rusty, managed to give the Turtle's a good fight due to their better experience and superior strength. Their strength, as expected is at least peak-human if not low superhuman. *Aguila is skilled with a double-bladed sword. *Gato is skilled with curved swords. *Mono is skilled with a hammer. *Serpiente is skilled with retractable blades. Four Stone Generals *General Aguila *General Gato *General Mono *General Serpiente Gallery Stone Generals.jpg|The Stone Generals walking towards their prey. 4 Stone Generals.jpg|The four Stone Generals. Maximilian Winters & the Stone Generals.jpg Trivia *Aguila, Gato, Mono, and Serpiente are Spanish for "Eagle", "Cat", "Monkey", and "Snake" respectively. *In the children's book The Legend of Yaotl which is the novelization that is loosely based on Yaotl's backstory prior to the events of TMNT, there was an ancient shaman named Siba-Noor who enraged that her beloved homeland of Pexmac including her home of Xalica was destroyed, cursed Yaotl and his generals with the spells that made them immortal but turned the generals to stone. She was also name-dropped in an exposition by Winters in the junior novelization of the film and was never mentioned nor seen in the entire movie. *Aguila, Gato, and Serpiente are the only generals that said at least one line of dialogue in the movie. Mono never says a word. However, Mono speaks in the video game. Navigation Category:Families Category:Immortals Category:Military Category:Evil from the Past Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:TMNT Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Egotist Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Knights Category:Supremacists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Thugs Category:Dark Forms Category:Damned Souls Category:Revived Category:Necessary Evil Category:Elementals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Partners in Crime Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil